Why Do You Love Me?
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog was thinking about Amy Rose, and wondered why did she love him. He goes to her house to get the answer to the question that was currently plaguing his mind. Confessions and fluff ensues.


"Why Do You Love Me?"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters. Sega does.

A/N: Hi! I'm back, this time with a Sonic/Amy pairing. I hope you all enjoy it, and if you haven't checked them out, feel free to read my other Sonic the Hedgehog stories: _Thoughts on You_ and _Now I Know_. Now, on to the story!

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog, the famous blue blur and speed demon, sat perched atop in a tree somewhere in the woods. He was thinking about something, particularly someone, whose smile always made him weak in the knees, whose jade eyes seemed to stare right into his very soul. If you guessed Amy Rose, then you were correct. She currently inhabited Sonic's thoughts, running rampantly through his mind, which seemed to be happening a lot lately, and he couldn't fathom why. Could he, dare he say it, actually like her?

She wasn't as bad as he made her out to be. Sure, she proclaimed her undying love to him on a day-to-day basis and yeah, she always wanted to be near him, but, now that Sonic thought about it, was that so wrong? Who was he to tell her what she could and couldn't say? What right did he have to tell her to stay away from him when all she longed for was a little of his time? It wasn't like she was asking him for marriage… anymore. Would going on one date kill him? Would hanging out with her really be as awful as he made it seem?

He wondered why she loved him so damn much, and he soon realized he had no answer. Amy had said on numerous occasions that she loved him, but she never elaborated _why_ she loved him so much. It couldn't be because of his looks because there were plenty of good-looking guys around. It couldn't be because of his courage; it wasn't like he was only brave person on the planet. So, why did Amy Rose love him? Why did she continue to stand by him when he'd given her plenty of reasons to leave and find someone who could give her the love and desire she craved for and deserved?

_I have to know,_ Sonic thought. He hopped out of the tree and speed off towards Amy's house. She had the answer to the question that currently plagued his thoughts.

Amy Rose was in her kitchen washing a few dirty dishes, when she heard the sound of knocking.

"Coming!" Amy called, drying her hands off on a nearby dish towel. "I wonder who that could be," she said softly. She walked into her living room and towards the door, opening it to reveal Sonic the Hedgehog, the one she had more than once proclaimed her heart belonged to. Amy was surprised to see him. He was visiting her? Why?

"Hiya Ames," Sonic greeting, giving her a nervous, but nonetheless beautiful smile. Nervous? Sonic the Hedgehog was _nervous_? Something must be wrong.

"Hello Sonic. What brings you here, not that I mind you visiting," said Amy, resting a gloved hand on her hip. Sonic looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would be willing to answer a question for me." A question, huh? Amy wondered what kind of question he wanted to ask her.

"Um, sure! I don't mind. Why don't you come in and have a seat while I go get us some snacks?"

"Sure Ames." Amy held the door open wider and allowed Sonic entrance. Once he was inside, she softly closed the door and headed to the kitchen to rustle up something to eat. Sonic sat on the couch in the living room and stared.

He was pleasantly surprised that Amy's house, at least her living room, wasn't pink. The walls were painted light and dark shades of greens and browns, giving the room an Earthier, more at home feeling. Pictures of herself and her friends hung on the wall. He found himself smiling at a picture he and Amy took when they went to Twinkle Park. He smiled at the memory. They had a great time. Looking at the picture, his smiled widened; they looked so happy.

"Hey, I brought us some food." Amy's gentle voice brought him out of his musings. Turning his attention to her, he saw that she carried a tray with food in her hands. It was nothing fancy or extravagant, just two ham and cheese sandwiches, two bags of Lays Potato Chips, the plain ones, and two cups filled to the brim with apple juice. Amy give him his sandwich, chips, and juice, which he thanked her for. Grabbing her own food and drink, she gingerly sat down beside him.

"Only you can make something as simple as ham and cheese sandwiches taste out of this world," Sonic said as he all but devoured his sandwich. Amy blushed lightly from the compliment, taking bites out of her own sandwich.

"I'm glad my cooking meets your approval," Amy joked, though she was still beaming from the fact that Sonic openly complimented her. She absently wondered if he hit his head or something.

Sonic finished his food first, which was no real surprise considering he was the fastest thing alive and a guy. He patiently waited for Amy to finish her food before he spoke.

"Ok, so I have a question I want to ask you, and I want you to be completely honest with me, ok?" She could hear the serious tone in his voice, which meant he wasn't joking.

"Of course Sonic. Ask away." Sonic nodded his head, trying to get his breathing back under control. Why was he so damn nervous?

_Just ask away, dude. You got this,_ he told himself. He took her gloved hands in his own, staring deeply into her jade eyes.

"Amy, why do you love me?" Sonic asked, his emerald eyes firmly on her. Amy was surprised. _That's_ the question Sonic wanted to ask her? He wanted to know why she loved him? She thought she made it as plain as day why she loved him, but she guessed he needed her to elaborate on why she loved him.

"Why do I love you? Sonic the Hedgehog, I love you for the person you are and the man you're becoming. I love you because you have a good heart. I love you because you'll always be there to protect me and keep me safe. I trust you completely, and I know you'd never intentionally hurt me," said Amy. Sonic's eyebrows furrowed and a frown was on his face. He took his gaze off of her, thinking.

"So I do hurt you, don't I Amy? Whenever I refuse to spend time with you and stuff, it hurts you." Amy was about to protest, but Sonic held his hand up, signaling that he wasn't done. "I guess I'm a dumb-ass for not noticing; hell, how could I not know that I was hurting you so much?"

"But I forgive you! I know you didn't try to," Amy argued, but Sonic shook his head.

"Yeah, I didn't try to, but I shouldn't have either way it goes. I don't mean to push you away Amy. I understood that you cared a lot for me; I just wasn't sure how deep your feelings went. Honestly, I was afraid that if I got too close to you, I'd end up losing you. I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore after the way I treated you," Sonic admitted. He felt hands lift his face up and before he could say or do anything, soft, sweet-tasting lips were against his own. The kiss was quick, and Amy was soon pulling back, but she'd given him a taste of what's do come.

"Sonic, you could never get rid of me, no matter how hard you try. I'm always going to be by your side. I know you reacted the way you did because you, not used to such feelings, didn't know how to react to them or deal with them. It's ok. I understand," Amy said, intertwining their hands together.

"Yeah, but Amy, I value freedom. I love being independent. I'm not used to being with someone so intimately," he said, hoping she'd understand.

"I know that, and I'd never take something like that away from you. Look, we don't have to jump right into being boyfriend and girlfriend. We can take it slow, go on little dates and get to know each other better. Sheesh, Sonic, you make it sound like I want to marry you or something," she said, rolling her jade eyes as a smile played with her lips.

"Yeah, you did! You always kept asking me to marry you." Amy laughed a sweet, melodious sound, and Sonic couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Sonic, I was twelve and you were fifteen. Do you really think I knew what the hell I was talking about, asking you at such a young age for marriage when I barely understood what love was? Don't flatter yourself, hedgehog. This girl wants to keep her freedom too." She was trying to sound serious, but the smile on her face gave her away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, do you wanna go out to get a bite to eat this weekend? We have some serious catching up to do." Sonic stood up, walking towards the front door, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan. Bye Sonic. See you soon." She leaned in to kiss him goodbye, and Sonic was ready for it this time. His lips found hers, molding together perfectly as they kissed. If dying from happiness was possible, Sonic would already be dead.

They pulled away from each other, staring at the other in blissful silence. He was pleased to see how flushed and dazed she was. It made him feel good for some reason. Kissing her on the forehead, he left.

"Bye Ames. I had fun with you," he called over his shoulder before dashing off. Amy stood where he left her, her fingers tracing her lips, which were still tingling from the kiss. She smiled happily, closing her door. She walked to her room, no doubt to recall the events of today down on paper.

People kept telling her to give up and move on, but she kept trying and kept holding on. She held on to hope and had faith, and it paid off, for now she finally had Sonic, the guy she loved and chased since she was a little girl. She couldn't be happier than she was right now.

* * *

Was it good, bad? I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope I did it justice. I tried keeping them in character, and I think I did a good job overall. Feel free to review and tell me what you think; flames aren't welcome. Until next time!


End file.
